


Partner in Time

by frenchposie



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Homeless Network, Homelessness, M/M, Police, Stabbing, Street Families
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchposie/pseuds/frenchposie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javert's partner is stabbed while they are on duty, leaving Javert to deal with the emotions that it stirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Collision of Past and Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chrissy24601](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissy24601/gifts).



> I know that the terminology is American - i watch far too much L&O: SVU. 
> 
> Modern - AU

The air was thick and moist, clinging to Javert’s skin as his boot clicked down the shambles of the tunnel that was too dark, even for his keen eyesight.  The smell in the air was acrid, like urine and decomposition.  He knew that more than just rats lived and died down here, and were he to allow himself to think about it, the thought would make him retch.

He had a single finely pointed LED flashlight that he kept only where his feet were falling next.  He didn’t let his eyes focus too much on what he was stepping on and he referred back to his days on the streets to sense which noises were the skittering of the rats and which were bigger and more deadly.  More than once, he thought he was being followed and had turned around sharply.  But,  his light was lost to the darkness and he continued on his way.

His task was vaguely banal.  He was to suss out the reality of a city of homeless people who kept underground.  Winter was coming and hot puffs of smoke shot through the pipes around him.  Were he homeless again, he would seriously consider moving underground in the winter.  It was far warmer and the deeper into the unused subway tunnels one traveled the less likely they were to encounter other street families. 

He feverently wished that  he had not told his supervisor about his life on the streets growing up.  His lack of leniency on street urchins and thieves, but understanding for street families and attempts to keep them together had drawn the eye of his superiors.  He explained the importance of having a support system, especially on the streets.  He tried not to look too closely at the families he passed.  He knew that a lot of them headed for warmer climates during the winter and figured that anyone he knew was long gone – or dead.  But, he didn’t want to recognize anyone.  And he didn’t want to be recognized. 

Footfalls, soft ones, were behind him.  He spun around, but was met with only more inky darkness and acrid smells tickling the edges of his nose. 

He had learned how not to breath in when he was a child.  He intended to utilize the skill in his current task. 

“Inspector?”

The woman’s voice came from his left, and he immediately turned, grabbing the woman’s arm and shoving her against the wall of the tunnel. 

A knee met his instep and then his groin swiftly and with purpose, but not before he threw a quick punch to the woman’s face, connecting soundly on her right cheek. 

“Carol?” he gasped out.  “What are you doing here? “   His body was still wracked with spasms and he was unable to right himself, but he would not cry.  He needed to look strong.  The tunnels were no place for weakness, and the feeling of abject terror filled him as he realized he was quite incapacitated.

“You’ve been down here for hours.  The captain wants you to come back.”  She reached a hand and grasped him protectively on the shoulder.  “I am sorry about that.  Training.”

His head was still registering his pain, but his straightened up, dizzy.  “Well done, had I been a homeless person, you would have done me in.” 

Suddenly he heard it, the sound of many feet moving at once.  They were being closed in on.  Quickly he whirled around, but was met with a quick fist to the jaw before he could see anything. 

“No!” he heard Carol grunt as she engaged in some hand to hand combat of her own.  His flashlight was knocked from his hand and sprayed light on three people across the tunnel.

“Missy?” he gasped, as he saw a woman strung out off of years of heroine, badly scarred and prematurely aged from living on the streets too long. 

She looked at him warily, when he mentioned her name.  His heart dropped.  She had been his older sister once upon a time, in a street family from long ago 

Suddenly, there was  a wet strangled gasp from beside him.  Turning the flashlight on it, he saw the backs of two men fleeing into the darkness as blood started to dribble out of Carol’s mouth.

“No,” he gasped, falling to his knees.  Gravel and wet who-knew-what soaked through the knees of his uniform, but he hardly noticed.   He turned back to where Missy had been, but the light only reached the wall.  His attention back on his partner, he lowered her forward allowing the blood to stream out of her rather than choking her. 

“It’s all right,” she gasped through a hissing burble. 

 _Her lungs_ , he thought.  The tunnels were too deep down to get any cellular reception and he knew she would be dead by the time he ran for help.  His fingers felt through the slick blood until he foud the entry wound – the knife still sticking out of it.  Worried about the excess blood loss of pulling the knife out he withdrew his handkerchief and wrapped it around the knife, going to her other side to lift her up. 

“No, it’s okay… just…” she hissed in pain and bit her lip so hard it drew more blood.  Being the partner of Javert had never been easy.  He was hard to get to know and even harder to work with.  But, he was a good cop, and followed the law and protocols to the letter.  He never acted like women didn’t belong on the force, although she assumed that was his view on it.  He did his job to the best of his ability and expected his partner to do the same.   He trusted her.  And even though it had been a tumulus three years, she had learned to trust him, his sense of duty, the slight tendancies towards white knight syndrome, his dry sense of humor, and his affinity for the truth.  They both had fiery tempers, quick to anger, quick to cool.  But, they had learned how to read each other.  They were considered one of the strongest teams in the squad.  She had never seen him cry or lose his composure when his knee gave out – not even when he was shot.  She could show him the same dignity and respect, even as grey dots danced in front of her vision.

She felt herself get hoisted up, and the knife jostled between her back ribs painfully.  She should have caught that blow.  It would have hurt her arm, but she should have seen it coming.  The word _cadet_ floated through her mind.  Thin pink lips pulled into a small smile.  He always called her cadet when she was distracted.  At first she had been insulted.  After all, he was many years her senior and this was her first assignment.  But, it quickly became a joke, not so much as a term of endearment, but a nickname.  One that she was proud to have.  From the millings about the station, he did not get close to anyone easily, and he had never before given a partner a nickname.

“Cadet, name –badge number,” Javert barked at her again.  He was moving as quickly as he could without jostling her too much.  He easily recalled the way he came, and knew that once he was another hill or so up, he would be able to call out for a bus.  But, he had to keep her alive long enough.   He felt her blood sink into his coat and knew that he would be a right mess by the time he got home.  He hoped Cosette and ValJean were both asleep when he got there.  He would be in no mood to calm either of them.

“Carol McTerra.  Badge… badge…” her voice trailed off as she started to drift to sleep.  She was so tired.

He jostled her gently.  “Cadet, name – badge number!” he barked at her again.

She grunted sleepily at him.  “Just five more minutes, Harold,” she said.

Harold?  He was suddenly struck with the stark realization that he knew nothing about his partner.  Who was Harold?  Her husband?  Boyfriend?  Someone from the distant or not so distant past?  The brass would let her next of kin know she was in the hospital.  But, who was her next of kin?

“Cadet, name – badge number!” he demanded.  It didn’t matter who Harold was.  What mattered is that she stayed awake, and that he kept her alive long enough to get the emergent care she needed.

“Carol McTerra. Badge 54692.”

He breathed a sigh of relief.  Her voice had been strained but it still worked.  He could feel her lungs working to get her the air her body so desperately needed.   He sprinted, up another incline, his legs screaming in protest, his bad knee letting him know that he would regret the strain later. But, he could handle the pain.  What he could not handle was the death of a partner – not one so young, not one so dedicated.  She would make a fine inspector one day.  And, he expected to mentor her there. 

He hit the emergency connect button on his phone.  “This is Inspector Javert.  Badge number 95999, I need a bus to the opening of the Seine Bridge tunnel.  I have an officer down.  Repeat, officer down.”

There was a faint crackle on his phone and he took a deep breath in to repeat the message when the dispatcher said, “Heard, inspector.  An ambulance is being dispatched.”

He redoubled his efforts to get her out of the tunnel before the bus arrived.  He stumbled a bit, jostling Carol when his knee gave way.  But, he kicked it out and felt it pop, running as fast as he could as he felt his knee begin to swell.  “Dammit!” he swore as his run became a pained limp. 

“Do me a favor,” Carol whispered.  “Something I’ve wanted from you for a long time.”   She was slipping in and out of consciousness, but she felt his limp begin and his speed slow.  She had been jostled out of bad memories by his swear.

“I’m taken,” he answered seriously.  He had been afraid of this.  He mentored her and was her partner.  They spent more time together than they did with anyone else.  They were bonded in a way that very few others could understand.  But, he didn’t love her.  He had Jean and Cosette – a family waiting at home.

She huffed out a laugh, causing a far too wet cough to force out.  “Of course you are.”  There was no malice in her voice. She knew that he had a partner at home, although it was never discussed.  She loved when his daughter called and asked for her father before remembering and asked for Inspector Javert in the most serious tone the little girl could muster.  “You have to promise me you’ll tell Cosette.”  She trailed off at the end.

“Tell Coette?” he prompted.  He never spoke of his family at the station, but they called there a few times a year, enough for his partner to catch on apparently.  He also took Cosette to bring your child to work day, so he supposed that he shouldn’t have been shocked that Carol knew her name.  But, it felt odd – personal information being discussed so casually.

“Tell her that she’s pretty.”  Her own father had been a police officer and while he was true to his job and a good father, he never told her the words every little girl wants to hear.  She grew up thinking herself homely because her father had never taught her any better.

“Of course she is,” he snapped.

“Tell her!” she insisted.  “Tell her so she knows.  Don’t assume.  Don’t…” she broke off to  harsh wet coughs. 

He nodded as he finally saw the edge of the tunnel.  Night had fallen.  He was surprised.  How long had he been down there?


	2. Home is Where the Heart Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ValJean helps Javert deal with his day after he gets home.

Javert jostled the key three times before it turned in the lock.

The ambulance had taken both of them to the nearest hospital and separated them upon their arrival.  The doctors wanted to look him over and insisted that he have a full physical before they let him go.  Generally, he refused medical treatment, but the adrenaline rush was wearing off and his body screamed for positive attention.   His groin throbbed in painful protest from the earlier assault on it. His knee was stiffening up and had begun to swell. He could feel the knot and bruise forming on his jaw where he was sucker-punched.  He stunk with the scents of the sewer and was stained with his partner’s blood. 

 _Tell Cosette_ … Carol’s voice echoed in his head.  It was an odd request indeed.  Why would she request such a thing?   Cosette was told quite liberally by ValJean that she was beautiful, lovely, cute, and any other adoring verbiage seemed appropriate at the time.  He never felt that she needed to hear it from him.  Besides, he had a special name for her – angel. 

Truth be known, he had been wary of Cosette becoming too attached to him in the beginning.  He had a childhood full of disappointments and did not wish to be one for the young lady whose life already had so many disappointments.  But, over time, she had started calling him father, rather than dad, daddy, papa, or any such names of endearment.  He had become a father to her, and ValJean was the mother hen – or rooster – who looked after both of them.  Their family was complicated but traditional in it’s own way. 

The hospital had released him within a few hours armed with a week’s worth of oxycotin, which wouldn’t last, and he went straight to Carol’s doctors.  Just as he had expected, the knife had punctured a lung, but only just.  By not taking it out, she would have deep gashes in her ribs, but the lung and muscles around it would heal quicker.  She was in surgery still, but expected to recover.  As for him, he was relieved of duty for a week. 

He took a taxi to the station house to change.  He couldn’t go home the way he looked – or smelled.  ValJean kept a clean house and deserved for Javert to keep it that way.  Especially after a long night like this.  It had been long for both of them, after all.  Although differently difficult, ValJean’s life had not been easy either.  As a result, he liked having Javert home as early as possible, when it was feasible.  Long nights like this would have him worry sick. 

Had Cosette been a little older, Javert would have called and asked ValJean to meet him at the hospital.  While in actuality, his being there wouldn’t have made a difference to how long he was there or his treatment, he knew it would make a difference to ValJean.  Javert would growl and snap at him, angry at the situation and worried for his partner.  But, ValJean was an angel unto himself and would bear it without protest. 

As it was, he had only texted ValJean and let him know that he would be late.  The only response he received was, ‘I noticed.’  Cold had coursed through Javert.  He had not meant to keep his companion waiting so long.  In hindsight, he realized that ValJean had probably been waiting dinner on him, and Cosette probably asked an inordinate number of times where Javert was – moreso as it grew later.  _It’ll be easier when Cosette gets older,_ he told himself.

Finally, they key turned and he stepped heavily into their flat.  The living room lamp was turned on, but the rest of the flat was dark.  He glanced at the clock and sighed heavily.  It was past midnight.  _This isn’t fair to VaJean.  He deserves someone who can always come home to him,_ Javert thought to himself.  The internal voice was scathing.  The same coldness that had coursed through him when he read ValJean’ text returned.  His arms were heavy as though they still cradled Carol.  His mind ached with the confusion brought on by her request.   He was dizzy with pain, unwilling to take the painkillers until he was safe at home.  Nausea threatened his stomach, but he was able to ignore it as easily as he was able to ignore the stench of the sewers.

He limped into the kitchen, the foot on his lame leg catching on the lip of the slightly raised doorway.  Generally, he would be able to counter such a situation, but exhausted as he was, he couldn’t help but stumble into the counter, nausea roiling through him.  He squeezed his eyes shut as he braced himself against the counter.  He forced his breathing to regulate and ignored the sweat as it rolled down his face. 

As soon as his breathing calmed and the nausea stilled, he hobbled over to the refrigerator pulling out the bottle of whiskey they kept in the cabinet above it.  As quietly as he could, but much less quietly than necessarily, he pulled out a shot glass and sat himself at the kitchen table.  Normally not a drinking man, he needed it tonight.  He needed to steady his nerves before he went to sleep beside ValJean. 

“Javert?”

It took a moment for him to register that the voice belonged to his companion and not their daughter.  He breathed a small sigh of relief, but said nothing as he poured himself a shot.   At least it wasn’t Cosette.  He couldn’t deal with her in his present state.  As it was, he didn’t know how to deal with his present state.

He heard the chair caddy –corner to him scrap against the linoleum floor.  ValJean looked exhausted.  Deep bags had formed under his too worried eyes.  His hair, which was generally well kempt, stuck out at odd angles.  Even the tonal quality of his skin looked pale and drawn in the odd light from the living room. 

“Long day?”

Bloody stupid question if you asked him.  Considering he had worked a twenty hour day, which resulted in the near death of his partner, his knee giving out, and the likely upsetting of his companion.  Javert shuddered as a chill ran threw him, but withdrew sharply away from ValJean when he tried to touch him.  He said nothing.

Javert stared at his shot glass for a moment.  He swirled the brown liquid gently, the memories of living on the street playing before him like a movie.  Missy.  Missy was alive.  His heart sunk.  Missy’s body was alive, but she had died long ago.  “I saw Missy,” had admitted, downing the shot in one gulp. 

ValJean was quiet for a moment.  Javert took the time to pour himself another shot.

“Missy?  From the orphanage?”

Javert closed his eyes against the lie that he lived by.  He had told ValJean that he grew up in an orphanage and then joined the Navy for a term before going into the police academy.  The Navy and the police academy were true, but in actuality, he had been a street kid.  His street family had started out innocently enough, mostly begging to get enough to eat.  But, then the alpha male of the group had been caught stealing and went to jail.  The alpha female was a mother in most ways, but not a leader.  Her next alpha was not as law conscious as they had been before, causing Javert some internal contention.  He and Missy would break the law as seldom as possible, even so much as getting small jobs in order to earn money for food. 

That wasn’t the story he had told ValJean when they had talked about their childhoods.  It was easier to say that he was in a co-ed orphanage, where he met his older sister, Missy, and that the two of them stayed close until she aged out of the system.

Javert stared at the shot of whiskey as he toyed with the idea of telling Javert the truth.  The problem, of course, was the mistrust that the truth would bring.  ValJean would ask what else he had lied about.  And the answer, nothing, would not be believed.  Javert downed the next shot and nodded as he sighed. 

“How is she doing?” ValJean figured the answer was not good.  Anything to keep Javert out this late, with not so much as a phone call or text until very late as night, was never a good thing.

“Not well. “  Javert swallowed thickly as the whiskey hit his empty stomach and threatened to come back up.  “She’s a strung out junkie.”  At no point did he look at ValJean, keeping his eyes on the whiskey bottle as he poured another shot.

“I’m sorry,” ValJean said gently as though any loud sounds could frighten the skiddish animal at the table.  He reached out to touch Javert’s wrist, but was not surprised when the touch was rebuffed.

“What kept you?” ValJean asked, knowing that it wasn’t just seeing Missy.  At first he had thought it would just be another late night.  But, when seven o’clock and then eight came and went, the normalcy of the situation became foreign and he had begun to worry.  By the time Javert’s text came in, he was beside himself with worry.  Dealing with Cosette had become almost unbearable as his concern grew and manifested as a headache which pounded between his eyes.  Of course he knew that Javert’s job came with uncertainty.  But, Javert was generally so good about checking in that the lack of information twisted his stomach and made his head throb.  He had to know what had happened.

How to say what had happened?  So much had happened in such a little amount of time.  He sighed and looked at his whiskey.  “I was sent down into the sewers to see if I could find a city of homeless people living down there.   Carol came down to find me and we got into a bit of a physical altercation.”

ValJean huffed out a laugh.  “Surprised you, did she?”

“Yes, but I turned out worse for the wear as she kneed me in the groin.”

ValJean winced in sympathy.  Not a man alive didn’t share sympathy for that amount of blinding pain. 

“We were attacked while I was down… she was stabbed.”  He voice caught and he found himself unable to breath.  He was unable to look ValJean in the eye.  He couldn’t imagine the look of shock and horror that had crossed it.  He had let his mentee get hurt.  He had not done her job in protecting her.  Not that he would ever let her know that was his job.  She could hold her own for the most part, but as the senior officer, there was an understanding that if the situation turned for the worse, he would protect her.   He did not protect her.

A hand on his wrist caused him to open his eyes and look at ValJean.   The brown eyes that looked back did not hold the loathing that he expected.  Rather there was a resilience there.  One that Javert did not expect.

“She’s alive… I was able to get her above ground and call for a bus.  But, I threw out my knee in the process.   At the hospital they checked me out as well, before you suggest that I go see a doctor.  They gave me some oxycotin.”  He sighed out.  “The doctors said she’ll be okay and I’m off duty for a week.”  He went to drink his shot, but ValJean held onto his wrist.  Fire blazed in his eyes as he looked at ValJean.  “Let go,” he demanded, clipping his words. 

ValJean sniffed and poured himself  a shot.  “Then you’re not going to drink alone.”  He brought the liquid to his lips and they downed their shots in unison.

Javert eyed his partner warily.  While Javert drank seldomly, ValJean drank even less. 

“Kersshoo!” ValJean sneezed sleepily into a cupped hand.  He groaned as his stress headache blossomed into a full blown migraine. 

­­"Go to sleep, ValJean,” Javert said, his voice as empty as his heart felt. 

“Not without you,” ValJean responded, ignoring the throbbing in his head and the fact that he couldn’t hear his own voice.

Unable to reconcile his emotions with his fear or his new sense of fuzziness being brought on by the whiskey, Javert could only close his eyes and repeat his request.

ValJean wanted to tell Javert not to be so selfish, to remind him that he has a family who loves him, and that he didn’t need to deal with things alone.  But, judging by the recap of the day, Javert had been anything but selfish, even at his own expense.  If he was underground, he couldn’t get a signal to call home.  If he was carrying his wounded partner out, he certainly couldn’t call then.  He did the very best that he could to tell them what was going on, which proved that he knew he had a family who loved him.

ValJean stood slowly and moved behind Javert.  Strong hands started to kneed into the too taut shoulders of his companion. 

Javert groaned in relief as the stress of the day was literally pulled out of his muscles.  He wished that he were up to a bit of fun in order to release more tension.  But, even the muscle twitches in his nether regions hurt and he felt much more would be the end of him.  Slowly, his eyelids drooped closed and he acquiesced.  “Come,” he said, pulling ValJean’s hand gently. 

No sooner had he stood up, however, his knee gave out.  Luckily, ValJean’s reflexes and strength were just as on point as ever and he caught his love before he went sprawling on the floor.  Generally, he would have supported Javert down the hallway, but with as tipsy and injured – both physically and mentally – as Javert was, he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

“I’m going to carry you,” he warned Javert, in order to minimize any panic.

Javert gave him a horrified look, but didn’t fight it.  He put his arm around ValJean’s shoulders and allowed himself to be cradled.  It didn’t matter that he found the entire process humiliating.  He knew it was what his companion needed, and since he couldn’t do anything else, he figured it was the least he could do.

It took them a while once they had gotten to the bedroom for them both to get comfortable, but his knee stay supported.   ValJean held on loosely, so that Javert wouldn’t feel trapped, but rested his head on Javert’s chest, keeping it elevated and, therefore, out of extreme pain.

Javert pressed a gentle kiss to ValJean’s head.  “Are you all right?”  Even in the light of their bedroom, his companion’s color had looked off.

Javert smiled as his question was met with a soft snore, and –even though he didn’t fall asleep immediately – he did finally drift off to sleep.


	3. Take Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ValJean and Javert do their best to take care of each other.

The sun peaked through the curtains and illuminated the room with a white light that Javert was certain was going to split his skull, even though his eyes were still closed.   The entire lower half of his body throbbed in pain and for a short time he pondered if he would have to combat crawl through the flat.  He hadn’t moved much during the night, which was a small blessing since he knew he wouldn’t be able to move now. 

He grunted as he moved himself into a sitting position, yelling sharply as he tried to move his leg.  Were it not for the total pain that coursed through his body, he would think that the day before had not happened. 

“Jean?” he called.  He hoped that everyone was all right.  He hadn’t heard Cosette in the morning, which was actually abnormal.  She always gave him at least a, “Have a good day!” before leaving for school.  It didn’t usually wake him completely.  But, this time he didn’t even know if it had happened. 

He took a deep breath and released it slowly, waiting to hear Jean’s soft footfalls coming down the hallway.   That cold feeling filled him again.   This wasn’t fair to Jean or Cosette.  He might be a good provider, but he was a horrible companion and a lousy father.  It had to end.

“Hey, how did you sleep?” ValJean asked coming in with a tray of tea and toast for two.  Two white tablets rested on their own plate, so Javert could take them as soon as there was something in his stomach.

“I was out,” he said, whimpering when his knee felt like it was going to dislocate as he made room for Jean to sit down next to him.  “Did Cosette leave for school?”

“Hours ago.  She said good-bye, but you didn’t even stir.”  He poured the tea and put honey in his.

“I’m sorry.”

“Whatever for?  You had an atrocious day.  You needed to sleep it off.  We understand. How is your knee?”

  1.   You.  It all sounded so separated in his head.  “You can’t want this,” he blurted out, exhaustion evident in his voice.



“What? Tea?  Toast?  I’m fine with it.  Besides it gives me some time to get my stomach straight.”

“You’ll ill?” Javert recalled how his companion’s color seemed off.  The sneeze.  How quickly he fell to sleep the night before.  “Of course.  I’m sorry.  I should have known.  If I wasn’t so wrapped up in-“

He cut off suddenly as ValJean put a hand on his arm.  “It’s only a stress migraine.”

“Your stomach?”

“The whiskey wasn’t a good idea on an empty stomach.  In fact, I don’t know how yours held up so well.”

“Sheer force of will.  The sneeze?”

“What sneeze?” ValJean asked, taking a sip of his tea.  “I feel achy, but fine.  Not sick.”

“You sneezed last night.  I was afraid you were ill,” Javert admitted, diverting his eyes.

“Not so ill as all that,” ValJean answered.  He tried to hide his smile behind his teacup.  Truth be known, he was touched.  Javert had a horrific day and was blinded enough with pain that he allowed himself to be carried to bed and tucked in like a child. The fact that he noticed anything at all was a testament to how much he loved him.  It made ValJean’s heart swell with joy.

Javert felt foolish for worrying.  Of course ValJean would be all right without him.  Of course the family unit didn’t need him here.  “Perhaps I should go to the hospital,” he offered. 

ValJean’s brow furrowed deeply.  “You’re in that much pain? I found your medicine in your shoulder pack.  Here are a few,” he said, handing the pills over.  “I know you hate hospitals.”

Javert nodded.   Why was the man being so good to him after having worried all night for him?  Javert shivered as he thought about how little he deserved any of this.  Born in the gutter, a child of the street, he couldn’t keep his partner safe, and then he needed to be taken care of by a man who was so worried, he literally made himself sick over it.

“Thank you.  I don’t deserve you,” he said taking the two pills and glass of water that ValJean handed over.

“Now why would you say a foolish thing like that?” ValJean asked, moving closer to his companion on the bed.

Javert settled himself back onto the pillows, looking away from ValJean, as though it would make this conversation easier.  “I hurt you and yet you still care for me.  Were I at the hospital you could get on with your day –with your life – without me.”

“Why would I want to do that?  I love you.  And when did you hurt me so badly that you think the penance would be me turning my back on you?”  ValJean was truly worried now.  He had been broken up with a time or two in his life and he knew what this felt like.  But, Javert was stable.  He was kind, though not to a fault.  He was gentle, though not to the point of weakness.  He wasn’t saying these things out of malice.  He was saying them because he believed them.

“Last night.  You literally worried yourself sick, and then took care of me.  It’s not fair.  You deserve someone better.”  He cursed his body for aging.  He couldn’t leave not even if ValJean agreed and wanted him out of the house before Cosette returned from school.

“I deserve the man I love.  Which is you.  Unless you suddenly have a problem with this.”  Worried eyes glanced over to Javert.

“No! No!” Javert responded instinctively panicked. 

“I know you’re job comes with risk.  You are the best at your job and I’m proud to be your companion.  Cosette is proud to be your daughter.   We’d never make you choose between us or the job and-.”

“Stop!” Javert barked, causing both of them to wince.  “I owe you the apology, not the other way around.  I’m trying to apologize for worrying you.”

ValJean shook his head gently.  “We are lucky you come home every night, because it means you’re safe.  We already know that everyone in this family loves everyone else.”

“Thank you,” Javert whispered.  He wished that he could move a bit more to lean over to kiss his amazingly wonderful boyfriend.  No, companion… well husband.  Finance? Whatever the title, however they were designated, they were a family and Javert knew he was lucky to have them.

“Are you done thinking that you’re not worth our love or that we deserve better?” ValJean asked.

“I’m sorry.  I guess I’m not much company.  How’s your migraine?”  He was trying not to act out on the way he was feeling.  The medication was turning his stomach and he felt the cold feeling move from his limbs to his stomach.

“It’s pretty bad.”  He sighed and moved himself on the bed.  “I daresay I’ll be somewhat useless today.”  

Javert pulled his love close to him.  “I love you.  I’m sorry I worried you.  I’ll mend.”  He kissed ValJean gently.

“What’s the matter?” ValJean asked, pulling out of the kiss and craning his head to look at Javert.

“Besides the obvious?” Javert teased.

“Tease when you’re better.  You’ve apologized at least five times since you woke up.  What’s eating at you?”  While not prideful, Javert did not tend to apologize often unless he was feeling guilty over something.

Javert sighed.  “I let everyone who cares about me down yesterday.  And, today I’m useless.  I can’t care for you or take care of Cosette while you rest tonight.  I can’t even visit Carol in the hospital.”

“We’ll see Carol tomorrow.  We’ll try you with the cane tonight and maybe you and Cosette can watch a movie tonight.  Do you think you have the stamina for –“

“Don’t say it.  No _Frozen_.”  If she asked him if he wanted to build a snowman one more time, he was going to toss her in the icebox. 

A chuckle emanated from ValJean.  “No.  No _Frozen_.  I actually think she’ forgotten about it for a moment.  I was going to say _Mulan_.”

 _“Forgotten_.  Now there’s an idea.  There's this book I've been reading. It’s sort of a historical fiction, based during the American Revolution.  There are some love story bits in it.  Would you like me to read to you as you rest?”  His stomach twisted again and he wished he had waited to take the pain medication.  He had no idea how he would read.  But, hopefully either his stomach would settle or ValJean would fall to sleep after a short time.

“Just read to me where you’ve left off.  I’ll listen to your voice as long as you read.  It’s so soothing when my head feels like this.” ValJean admitted.  If Javert was going to try to care for him, he was going to let it happen.  After all, it happened so seldom he’d be a fool to let it pass him by.  Especially when it was all he wanted at the moment.

“Before Samuel could answer, Alex turned his back on them and sneezed -.”

“Who’s Alex?” ValJean asked. 

“Alexander Hamilton… he’s a, um Lieutenant under General Washington during the American Revolution… apparently,” Javert answered.  The book had drawn him in.  It had been the first book to do that in years, so he read it – devoured it , but he hadn’t been analyzing it.  He hoped that ValJean’s questions were kept to a minimum.   When no other questions seemed to follow, he continued on.

“[He] sneezed heavily. “Excuse me,” he said, his voice huskier than usual. He pulled out his handkerchief and tended to his nose, while Samuel pulled Abigail a short distance away.”

“Who are Sam and Abigail?” ValJean interrupted.

Javert grit his teeth.  He could already tell that this had been a bad idea.   “Sam is the doctor in charge of the infirmary tents and Abigail is both his nurse and the main character of the story.  There also seems to be some … romantic tension… between Abigail and Alex.”  When no further questions came, he continued on.  “He is coming down ill. With the recent outbreak of influenza, I’m concerned he may be falling ill with one of the last lingering cases of it. I need you to take him back to the Jacob’s tavern and make sure he rests.”  

Javert paused, waiting for another question.  But, before he could begin again the corners of his mouth twitched up in an involuntary smile as ValJean snored softly in his arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgotten is a real book by Nicole Salomone - who happens to be one of my closest friends. The book is available on Amazon and is, in part, how she funds her research. (Shameless plug; shameless plug) She also approved the addition of the quote into the story.


	4. Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javert and Cosette have a miscommunication that ends badly for Javert.

When Javert awoke again he was in bed alone.  He hadn’t recalled falling asleep, but he did recall finishing _Forgotten_ and being quite perturbed by the way it ended.  “There had better be a sequel soon,” he grumbled as he pushed himself out of bed. 

He slid his aching feet into his house slippers and pushed himself up on his cane with a mighty wince.  His knee was less than impressed with his ability to walk on it and he knew that to the living room and back was the extent of the walking he would be doing today.  In fact, he intended to get a crutch when they went to the hospital the following day.  As much as he loathed the idea of a street rat with a crutch playing the gimp, the fact was that he was nothing but a gimp.  Years of being on the force had taken his strength away.  Aside from being clothed and sheltered, he was no better off now than he would have been if he’d stayed on the streets.

“Father! You’re up!” Cosette exclaimed, smiling at him as he came down the hallway.  Her smile quickly faded when she saw how much difficulty he was having walking.  “Oh, father… “ she whispered.  “How can I help?”

“Just get out of my way,” Javert answered, as he set his jaw against the pain. The little girl meant well, he knew.  But, she was in his direct path to the living room and he didn’t have the strength to be anything except direct.

The little girl’s face fell and she went into the living room with much less enthusiasm.

Javert sighed internally and ValJean did so outwardly – albeit in the kitchen.   He washed his hands and came into the hallway drying his hands.

“No… don’t touch me,” Javert gasped.  He could do it.  He could get to his chair.

He sighed quite vocally upon getting to his chair and settling into it.  The pain that had sent spasms through his body was dulling out. 

“She didn’t deserve that,” ValJean whispered as he put down more pain killers and a glass of water on the side table near Javert’s chair.

“I know, I know,” Javert whispered.   He took the painkillers and looked over at Cosette who was on the chaise lounge, her legs tucked under her and looking down at the floor.   “Angel?”  he asked.  His heart thudded in his chest as her mouth quirked in half a smile and then relaxed back into a neutral expression.  “Angel, please come here.”

“Don’t feel like it. Thank you,” was the quiet response.  There was no malice or anger, just a quiet resignation.

Javert sighed.  He wasn’t used to being not listened to and he felt anger swell within him.  “Cosette, I can’t get there.  Please come here.”

A gentle shake of a golden head made curls bounce about her shoulders.  “No thank you.”

“Cosette, please attend Javert,” ValJean said, standing in the doorway.  He didn’t like when the two people he loved most in the world were at odds.  He liked it even less when Javert was the one trying to make amends and it was falling on deaf ears.  His heart thudded in his chest as he was concerned that Javert would return to being sullen when he was in the wrong. 

“I don’t want to, papa.  I want to feel sad right now.” She retorted.

“All right,” Javert all but barked.  Leaning heavily against his cane, he pushed himself into a standing position.  His arm shook violently under his own weight. 

“Javert!” ValJean’s voice was quiet, but halting.  This was the epitome of ‘this is not wise’. 

Cosette looked up, her eyes wide as saucers.  “Javert, what are you doing?” she asked, the shock evident in her voice.

Javert grunted, as he tried to figure out which foot he should step first with.  “If you… will not come… to me, I will… go… to you.”  He took one painful step and paused.  White hot pain coursed through every fiber of his being.  He felt the abject need to pass out, as the coldness filled his stomach, his head.

“No!” she gasped, hopping off the chaise and to his side.  “No, Javert.  Please sit.”  She stood next to him.  Her expression the same look of concern that ValJean would fix him with. 

Slowly, he lowered himself back onto the seat.  He closed his eyes as he waited or the pain and coldness to subside.  When he opened his eyes, ValJean had his fingers on his wrist and was staring quite intently at his pocket watch. 

“Um?”

“Papa! He’s awake!” Cosette exclaimed, jumping into view.

He felt ValJean’s hand on his forehead and then cupping his cheek.  He felt oddly removed from the situation.

“You gave us quite a scare there, my love.”  ValJean’s voice was low, but in every way showed his nervousness about what had just happened

“What….” Javert went to ask.

“You passed out,” Cosette answered prematurely.  “You’re face went all white and then out!”  She made a cutting motion with her hand that vaguely reminded Javert of the hand jive.

“Oh…” He tried to remember.  His heart was beating in his chest so hard it felt as though it might break his chest bone.  Something was wrong.

“Jean… call the bus.”  Air started coming in sharp gasps.  He felt Jean’s hand let go of his wrist and wondered why he couldn’t make out the words of those around him.  He heard Jean’s voice and saw the scared look in Cosette’s eyes.  He tried to reassure her.  He worked hard to make sure that she never had cause to have that look in her eyes.  But, he couldn’t control the muscles in his face.  Something was wrong.  Something was…


	5. An Angel's Concerns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The innocence of a child can touch even the most iced heart.

Javert awoke with a gasp.  The temperature of the air was different – the texture was more dry than they kept the flat.  He heard a quiet beeping and realize that something was over his mouth.  Quickly he went to remove it, but felt as though his arms were made of lead.  There was an IV and a tube sticking out of one arm.  Sterile blue blankets covered him and he was leaning against an uncomfortable pillow.

 _So, I’m in the hospital,_ he deducted.  He recalled feeling ill and the pain.  He remembered feeling like he was going to black out.

His eye then fell on ValJean, asleep in the chair next to the bed.  The man’s head was resting on his clasped hands, as though he had been praying and drifted off.  Cosette’s  blue _Frozen_ backpack was on the ground next to the chair.  Brown hawk-like eyes open wider as he looked around the room.  Where was she?  Where was his angel?

The beeps started getting louder and faster and he went to pull out the IV. 

“No!” a nurse exclaimed.  “You’re all right Inspector Javert.  You’re safe.  It’s okay.”

“Where’s Cosette?” he asked pulling the mask off, his eyes wild as he strained to look for her.

A strong gentle hand placed on his shoulder was all that it took to calm him down.  He looked up into the strong eyes of his partner. 

“Cosette is fine. She will be happy that you are awake.”  ValJean’s tenor soothed part of Javrt that he hadn’t even realized were aching. 

“I’ll take the oxygen mask off you now, Inspector. But, you’ll have to stay in bed until the doctor gets here.”

ValJean waited until the nurse left to sit back down.  “You gave us quite a scare,” he said, scooting the chair closer to the end of the bed.

“What happened?”  Javert croaked.  He swallowed a few times, but his throught was painfully dry.

ValJean reached over and poured him a cup of water.  “Drink slowly.”

He sat down and made certain that Javert wasn’t having difficulty swallowing before he explained further.  A sigh emitted from his lips and his face showed deep lines of exhaustion and worry.  “Your pain levels were so high that they were spiking your system with endorphins and adrenaline.  The pain killers weren’t doing anything upsetting your body’s balance.  You hadn’t eaten yesterday – or the day before, apparently, and your body gave into the strain.”

That all sounded about right.  “How long have I been here?”

“We took you in yesterday around supper time.  It’s now just after noon.  And you have to eat.”

Javert’s stomach turned violently at the prospect. 

“Eventually.  Let’s get you sitting up first.”  ValJean got up and finagled with the bed remote until Javert was sitting up. 

“Jean, I’m tired.  I want to go home,” Javert confessed quietly. 

“Not for a day at least,” the doctor said, making his quiet presence known.  “Inspector Javert, I’m sorry to see you in here again, but am glad that you’re feeling better.”

Javert’s face was blank, but his eyes were sharp.  He had no time for pleasantries.  In fact, he just wanted to know where Cosette was.  As far as he was concerned, his daughter was still missing.

“Thank you, doctor,” ValJean said respectfully.  “Is there some soup or something he can eat?”

The doctor nodded.  “I’ll have the nurse order that right up.  As for you, Inspector, you’re system is in a bit of duress from the pain that you were in.   You’re knee will be in a cast for a few weeks, I’m afraid – if only to keep you off of it.  I don’t know why you were released, but I assure you that you will receive better care this time around.”

Before he could say anything, he heard Cosette’s voice coming down the hallway.  Her bubbly personality shining through and she was regaling whomever was bringing her with a story about how he had been with Santa last Christmas and that’s why he didn’t get home until the middle of the day. 

“Father, you’re awake!” she exclaimed running up to him.

He opened his unrestrained arm to her, feeling himself calm considerably just by seeing her.

“Cosette, don’t jump on him!” ValJean exclaimed catching her mid tackle hug.

“Jean it’s all…” his words died on his lips as Carol wheeled herself into his room. 

“Just had to one up me, huh?” she teased, straining as she moved forward.

“Cosette?” he asked, turning a slightly too harsh glare her way.

“I was playing with the kids in the day care, but they’re little and I wanted to come back.  I knew where it was.  Well, I thought I did.  But, she recognized me and when she said her name was Carol, I knew that she was your partner and so I took her here. “  She beamed at Javert.

“I’m sorry if she bothered you,” Javert offered.

Carol cast a glance at Cosette, who didn’t seem to notice as she climbed onto her papa’s lap. “Not at all.  I was getting bored anyway.  And she is delightful.”  She tried to roll to the other side of the bed, but the area was too narrow.  “You must be Jean.  I’m Carol, Javert’s partner,” she said.  “I’d shake your hand but I can’t reach.”

“A pleasure,” ValJean said, holding Cosette tight to him.  At another time, he would be pleased to meet her acquaintance again.  They had from time to time, but always at formal affairs and never for very long.

“So,” Carol said, turning back towards Javert, who was giving ValJean a perplexed look, “what happened?”

“I dislocated my knee apparently and the relocation did me no favors.”

“He tried to walk on it,” Cosette started to answer and then stopped.  She frowned slightly and curled into her papa.

“I don’t like resting very much either, but I’m stuck in this chair until my ribs heal.”

“And your lungs.”

“Oddly not as injured as previously assumed.  You saved my life down there.  I owe you one.”

Javert stayed quiet, unhappy by the uneasy silence that had come over the room.  His companion wouldn’t look at his partner and his daughter wouldn’t look at anyone.   “You owe me nothing.  You get better and then we’ll spar again.  Seems you may need some practice.”

“Lunch,” an orderly said, bringing in his tray.  “Carol, you’re not supposed to be up.   Who brought you in here?”

If it were possible, Cosette shrunk even farther into ValJean.

“No one.  I heard my partner was in here too, and I wanted to check on him.”

The orderly put down the meal. “Soup, applesauce, and a drink.”  He then went behind Carol’s chair and started to push it out of the room.  “Let’s get you back before the doctors realize you’re gone,” he said quietly as he wheeled her back out.

“What was that all about?” Javert asked, turning towards his family.  Anger pierced his eyes.

“I don’t feel like being social right now,” ValJean snapped.  He huffed and moved Cosette off of him.  “Come on.  The sooner you eat something, the sooner we can leave.”

“You can leave,” Javert snapped.  “I appreciate that you’re tired, but you made my partner feel unwelcome and I don’t feel like figuring out what logic fueled it.”

ValJean took a deep breath and flexed his hands in front of him.  “Just… just eat. Okay?”   He was in no mood to be pit against Carol for Javert’s affections.

“Papa, can I talk to father alone?” Cosette asked, glancing between the two men.

“You’ll be gentle?” ValJean asked.

She nodded.

“You’ll take good care of him?” he asked.

She nodded again.

“I’ll go get some coffee,” he acquiesced.  He planted a kiss on Javert’s cheek and squeezed Cosette’s shoulder before walking out of the room.

“He’s really worried, huh?” Javert asked, smiling at Cosette.

Cosette nodded, standing several feet away.

“Come here, Angel,” he said, making room for her on the bed. 

She carefully climbed onto the bed, snuggling into him and wrapping her arms around him.

“What’s the matter?” he asked.  She was very rarely a quiet child, and her silence concerned him to the core.

She sniffled wetly.  “I’m sorry I hurt you,” she said, her voice full of tears.

He wrapped his arm around her tightly.  “You didn’t hurt me.”

“But, you tried to walk… and I made you walk… and then you blacked out… because I didn’t listen…” Her sobs came faster.

He shivered as chills raced through him.  “No,” he said, quietly.  “I should have given you your time to be sad.  I didn’t want you to be sad and I wanted to apologize.  I’m sorry I snapped at you.”  It felt like something ValJean would say.  Javert was not a good partner or father.  He knew this.  But, ValJean seemed to disagree with him on the former and he felt like less of the latter as caring for the little girl came so easily.

Little arms hugged his midsection tightly.  “I know you weren’t really mad and you just wanted to sit down but I don’t want you to die.”

There it was.  The crux of the issue.  The shocking rawness of her statement struck him.  He didn’t realize that she was old enough to be worried.  Life hadn’t been easy for ValJean and if Cosette was this worried, he could only imagine how scared ValJean would have been.  But, of course, he wouldn’t show it.  He had a little girl to be strong for.

He wanted to promise Cosette that he wouldn’t die.  But, he couldn’t promise that.  And, that was a promise that he didn’t want to be the one to break.  “I will always do my best to come back to you.  And I didn’t die.  I just fainted.  Twice.”

“Papa couldn’t wake you.”  Her voice was so small and scared.  “You were taken out in an ambulance and we had to follow.  You were still asleep.   I thought I’d killed you.  God would never forgive me for that.  Papa would never forgive me.  I would never forgive me.”

He held her close while she cried.  “You didn’t kill me, Angel.  God is not angry with you.  Neither is your papa or I.”

He heard someone at the door and looked up.  ValJean watched the scene before him but held back.  Javert held the little girl until she finally fell to sleep.


	6. Words Better Left Unsaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ValJean finally lets his flood of emotions go.

The rain pattered against the windows as it had done for two days straight.  The air in the flat had cooled with the rain.  Life had returned to Cosette, although she was quieter than she had been in weeks past.  ValJean assumed that it was because he had asked her to give Javert space to heal.

“She’s been picked up for school,” Javert said, coming into the room.  He had been released from the hospital the day before and had spent a good amount of time getting used to using the crutches he was mandated to use. 

ValJean nodded and looked out the window. Cosette’s revelation had struck him to the core.  Initially, she had not known what had happened to Javert.  But, when he passed out again, ValJean had called the ambulance.  On the way to the hospital, he chastised her for not listening to Javert and expressed his opinion that if she had only listened, he would have been fine.   He had been the reason that she thought she had killed Javert.  He had been the reason that she thought he wouldn’t forgive her.

He had spent long hours considering if he could forgive her had Javert died.  He was fairly certain that once the grief ended.  But, what of it until then?  Could he be a loving father when his heart was gone?  Would he blame her?  Perhaps not in his heart of hearts, but likely so as he did when they were driving moments behind the ambulance.

A warm hand rested on his shoulder, and he looked at Javert, who seemed too thin to his eyes.  Logic told him that it was because he wasn’t wearing his bullet proof vest.  But, he wasn’t certain how to fix  the eerie silence that had descended between himself and the other members of the family. 

He smiled and turned towards Javert, arms crossed.  “I suppose you’ll want to see Carol then?”  His voice sounded harsh, even to his own ears.

“Not until we work out whatever this is.”  He had never been – nor wanted to be – the primary caregiver.   But, he had stepped up… or more specifically hobbled up … when ValJean all but shut down after getting home.

ValJean sighed and turned away from the window.  “It’s nothing.  I’m sorry.  Just… go visit Carol.”

The coldness of the statement was completely unlike his companion.  Javert was the one who was difficult and stand-offish, with ValJean always being open and loving.  The role reversal felt awkward and uncomfortable.

“No,” he moved over to the bed and lowered himself down, patting the seat beside him.  “Tell me what is bothering you.”

ValJean closed his eyes and bowed his head slightly, giving it a small shake.  But, he relinquished the fight and sat next to his companion.   He scratched his forehead as he tried to think of how to verbalize the tumulus emotions that swirled inside him.  “I thought I’d lost you,” he said after a few minutes.  “I thought you’d had a heart attack.  I lashed out at Cosette and b… blamed her for not listening. “  He felt nauseous.

“Jean, she’s nine.  She was being nine,” Javert stuttered out. 

“I know… I know.  In hindsight I know.  But, at the time… I responded poorly.  I thought things were going to be okay, she was snuggling with me and being her general self.  But, when I heard her say that I wouldn’t forgive her if you had died…”  He sighed heavily.   “A little girl needs a dad… and I wasn’t a dad.”

Javert massaged the bridge of his nose.   “I’m sorry for scaring you.  It wasn’t Cosette’s fault.  I didn’t have to get up.”

“I know! I know!” ValJean snapped.  “And you know what happens to little girls who don’t think their parents love them.  What if you had a heart attack?  Or hadn’t recovered?  If Cosette didn’t feel like she could go to me… she’s look for love elsewhere and…”

Javert pressed a long kiss to his companions lips.  “You are thinking far too much about what could have happened and not on what did.”

ValJean took a deep breath and let it out in stutters.  He bent his head forward and let the sobs come.  Unused to what to do, but unwilling to let his companion suffer on his own, he opened his arms and pulled ValJean into him.  “Talk to me,” he whispered.

“Life with you is exactly the family unit I want.  I thought I lost you the night you didn’t come home.  I thought you were going to break up with me the next morning… and then I was so worried about losing you that I basically lost Cosette.  I can’t… she’s my daughter.”

Boy did he know the repercussions of not having a strong, loving, stable father figure.  He wondered what kinds of father figures Missy had in her life.  Where did she go when she couldn’t go to anyone else?  Javert sighed and pressed a kiss to the side of ValJean’s head.  “You didn’t lose me.  And you didn’t lose Cosette.  She loves you.  She’s worried about you.”

“She hasn’t spoken to me in days.”

“You haven’t exactly made yourself accessible,” Javert countered.   “If she thinks you’re mad at her, and you’ve been keeping away from us… she’s not going to seek you out.  I don’t think I’ve ever seen you mad at her.  Perhaps she doesn’t know how to approach you.”

ValJean felt cold inside.  He wondered if this was how Javert felt when he and Cosette didn’t see eye to eye.  He suddenly understood why it was so easy for Javert to go to work – to put away the family life until the pain sorted itself out.  He never realized how daunting facing a nine year old girl could be.

“I’ll fix it,” Javert offered gently.

“What?” ValJean asked, not understanding.

“You have assisted me and her and stood between us for years.  I will fix this with her now.  She knows you love her.”  Well _loved_.  She had asked him during breakfast if her papa would ever forgive her for putting Javert in the hospital.  He explained to her that his hospital stay was not her fault, and she seemed to understand.  But, when she asked if he would tell her papa that, he knew the issue had gone too far.  Cosette was hurting.  No matter what she was pretending.

“Do you… do you think it’s Cosette’s fault?”  Javert asked.

“No… not really, but sort of.  If only she had let you heal.” ValJean answered.

Javert sighed.  His love needed to heal.  They needed to spend time together.  “Come,” he said, hoisting the rest of his body onto the bed.  “You haven’t slept well in days.  I’ve felt you getting in and out of bed.   Rest with me.  Feel that I’m okay.  That we’re okay.”

“But Carol?” ValJean said.  It didn’t matter that he hated to share Javert.  She was his partner.  And if what he had heard during his walk in the hospital was any indication, she didn’t have any next of kin checking in on her.  Javert was the closest thing to family that she had.  He shouldn’t stay away from her for so long.

“I’ll see her tomorrow… or the next day if that’s what you need.”  Javert felt guilty staying away so long.  But, his family needed him, and he had to make a choice.  It wasn’t an easy choice for him to make, but it was important.

ValJean felt himself relax as he rested next to Javert.  “No… she needs you as much as we do.  Perhaps around lunch time, we can go visit her.  Maybe she’ll have some suggestions on how to apologize to a nine year old girl.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javert asks Carol for advice on how to handle the situation with Cosette

Carol stared at the door, hoping to see the strong man that she served beside stride in and tell her to get out of the bed.  She was healing well enough, but her wound was seeping.  It itched, stung, and was generally uncomfortable.  Breathing was no easy feat, but the pain killers kept her pretty well out of it and generally slipping in and out of consciousness.

She didn’t know what she had expected.  Death.  She had expected to die.  But, aside from that, she supposed she hadn’t expected to see him in the hospital.  But, if she was honest with herself, she had to admit that she wished that she would open her eyes and see him sitting in the chair worried about her.  But, as the time and the days drifted passed she realized that he wasn’t coming.

She absent-mindedly flipped through the channels on the tv and coughed.  It was wet and horrible sounding and made her back and ribs constrict as the damage muscle flexed.  She wished that someone knew – or more specifically cared – that she was in the hospital.  Her thoughts drifted to her most recently long-term boyfriend, Harold.  He had been a kind man, but unable to deal with the reality that was her life on the Force.  He had left only a few months before, but this was the first time she regretted her decision to choose work over him.

She relaxed her jaw and stretched it a bit, unaware of how tightly she had been clenching it until it had started to ache.  Nearly a week into her hospital stay and the only person who had come by was her Captain, telling her to take the time to heal and that he looked forward to seeing her back on the force.  It had been un expected pleasure to see Javert, but she could tell his partner didn’t want her there.  She couldn’t blame him.  After losing Harold, she figured it was only a matter of time before Jean left Javert – or he came to resent her.  The latter seemed to have happened rather than the former.  But, it was all right.  She could handle the scorn, especially since she had never done anything improper with her partner.

The doctor came in and shifted her as he checked her vitals.  She pulled her eyes open and nearly rubbed at her eyes.  Javert was sitting in the visiting chair reading a magazine.

“I see you’re feeling better,” she croaked.  She hadn’t noticed her voice getting so dry. 

He looked up and put aside the magazine.  “Welcome back,” he said, his tenor smooth as usual.

“Did I go somewhere?” she asked, pushing herself up with a groan.

“Sadly, not,” he said.  “I had hoped you would be out of here by now,” he clarified.

“I should be out of here by the end of the week, doctor says.  Just as soon as I heal up some.”  She squirmed as her wound itched.

He nodded, looking away for a moment.  “I apologize for not adequately having your back,” he said softly.  He lifted his chin before pulling it back down. 

She blinked slowly, but didn’t respond to his fidget.  He didn’t often have a tell, and she wondered what was bothering him enough to have one now.  “You got me to safety, even at the expense of your own knee.  We’ll spar when I get better.”

She bit her lip, as he nodded once, but said nothing.

“What is it Javert?” she asked, bringing her voice down so that no one who happened to be passing by would hear their conversation.

He sighed.  Never one to discuss personal business with a work colleague, he had found himself backed into a corner.  “Cosette and Jean are at odds, and I’m at a bit of a loss as to what to do.”

“Did you tell her she’s beautiful?  That you’re proud of her?  Any of that sort?” Carol asked.

“No, Jean tells her those things.  She doesn’t need to hear that from me as well.”

Carol rolled her eyes.  She knew better than to ask what was at the core of the issue.  He would never tell her.  Truth be known, she was shocked that he had told her this much.  “Has she come to you for support?”

He nodded, eyes cast down.

“You have to tell her these things.  She has to  know that in the event that her papa cannot be there for her, you think the same of her that he does.  Or at least comparable.”

He sighed, rubbing his palms over his tired eyes.  How many men had let Mindy down?  Could Cosette ever think so little of how much he loved her?  He opened his mouth to say something, but instead just nodded.  He would prefer to go up against hardened criminals than lose the love of this little girl.  He was certain that he would screw this up and lose her.  And once he lost her, she would be without a trusted parental figure, and her fall would not be far behind.

He whispered his thanks, and waited for Carol to fall back to sleep before returning home.


End file.
